1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medicine containers and more particularly pertains to a new reclosable container closure for a container permitting repeated accesses to the contents of the container with a syringe, and particularly with a syringe designed for oral administration of a medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers are often used to contain medicinal liquids for administration to a person. For example, a container may be used to hold a quantity of a medicine that is to be orally administered to a young child using an oral syringe. Typical practice in such a situation is to remove the cap from the container body and then withdraw the liquid from the container using an oral syringe; however, this operation can be difficult as the user attempts to withdraw the accurate dose while holding the syringe, while not spilling the contents from the bottle. Additionally, even the simple matter of keeping track of the cap can also be challenging when attempting to perform these tasks for an ill and unhappy child,